


【ALLN】大雨後的朝露-9

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【ALLN】大雨後的朝露-9

※

「主人…主人。」

在鄭澤運不敢動作的時候車學沇反而比他更著急，扯著鄭澤運褲子的衣料抬起頭胡亂的喊著，鄭澤運先是低頭不敢置信的看著跪坐在眼前的人，又抬頭看向四周圍的士兵，還是沒有動作，車學沇被錄下的視頻還在他眼前撥放著，撕心裂肺的慘叫在他耳邊迴盪。

他看見在電腦旁邊放著的DV攝像機，又低頭看了看車學沇，其他人也注意到鄭澤運的視線，那名長官先站了出來，走到拿起那台DV對著他晃了晃關上接著繞到他身後把那台DV扔到櫃子裡接著在鄭澤運身旁開口。

「不會給你拍下來，反正……」那名軍官說著眼神看向跪坐在地的車學沇，往前走了一步伸手拍了拍車學沇有些凌亂的頭髮，接著轉頭對鄭澤運露出了毛骨悚然的微笑:「我們小性奴的影片已經夠多了。」

「主人……」感覺到有人摸上自己的頭，車學沇轉身放開鄭澤運的褲腿，雙手摸索著爬上軍官的褲頭，和方才一樣熟練的找到皮帶，這次沒有人制止他便輕而易舉解開皮帶，拉下長官的褲子掏出ALPHA半勃發的性器，湊到嘴邊。

鄭澤運頓時瞪大眼，克制不住衝動想上前制止這荒唐的行為，不過注意到他動作的士兵一左一右的架住他的手臂，發現幾乎拖不住鄭澤運又招來兩三個人，幾人合力最後才把他壓制在地上。

「就在這好好看你老朋友發騷的樣子吧。」從鄭澤運身後勒住他脖子的士兵惡劣的在鄭澤運耳邊說著，然而這時後的鄭澤運看著眼前的畫面幾乎有種心碎的感覺。

學沇……為什麼會變成這樣?

「主人的肉棒…好大，小狗好喜歡。」被布條矇著眼的人一邊用舌頭舔試著ALPHA腫脹的下體，一邊搓揉著根部，更是用臉頰蹭著頂端，前方流出來的前列腺液蹭的OMEGA的臉頰掛滿半透明的白濁，但那身上佈滿傷的OMEGA卻癡傻的笑著，含住粗大的陰莖深入口中模仿著性交的動作:「嗚…嗚唔。」

「呼…小母狗想不想要精液?」車學沇的服務讓長官發出一聲舒爽的嘆息，這些時間讓他們把這OMEGA調教成一個幾乎完美的性奴，要他做什麼都會照做就算挨打了也不敢反抗，頂多就是自己縮成一團發抖除此之外什麼也做不了。

「想要…想要主人的。」吐出口中的陰莖，車學沇抬起頭迷迷糊糊的點著頭，半張著的小嘴掛著半透明的液體，配上瘀青的嘴角和擦傷瀰漫著一股碎裂的美感，長官心情極佳的拍了拍他的頭，接著按著他的後腦勺強迫他把陰莖吞到深處。

「嗚…嗚、嗚哼。」頂的過深的陰莖壓迫的車學沇的氣管，指尖輕輕的扶著長官的褲腿平衡身體，配合的張開嘴以防牙齒去刮到對方，口中激烈的搗弄頂的他頭昏眼花，摀住眼精的布條都被湧出的淚水浸濕。

直到長官低喊了射到他嘴裡，被精液嗆到的OMEGA難受的脹紅了臉，在疲軟下的性器抽出去後忍不住捂住嘴巴彎腰在地上縮成一團乾咳，但他不敢把嘴裡的東西吐出來，僅僅是乾咳了幾下後顫抖的扶著地板坐直身體，嚥下嘴裡腥臭的液體抬起頭硬是擠出笑容，張開嘴向他們表示著自己全吃下去了:「謝謝主人……」

「還想要精液嗎小騷貨?」拉起褲著的人上前拍了拍車學沇的臉頰，車學沇偏了下頭被人捏起下巴，神情還有些呆滯，但這些問話他已經太熟悉了，也沒有其他選擇的餘地，他能回答的答案只有一個，身體也反射性的記住他應該要給予的回答，他傻笑著捉住捏著他下巴的手腕點了點頭。

「想要…嗚嗯，想要好多…好多精液射給小狗。」

「來、那邊等著你呢。」那名長官說著，拉著車學沇的手往旁邊鄭澤運的方向拖去，鄭澤孕就眼睜睜的看著車學沇跌跌撞撞被拖到自己面前摔在地上，摔倒在地吃疼的人發出幾聲唉嗚，聽的鄭澤運心臟又是一抽，不過眼前的人很快爬起來朝著四周摸索，接著在他抓到鄭澤運的小腿安心了下往上爬去。

「主人……」

「學……」那些壓制住鄭澤運的士兵早在方才退開來，他們在四周圍成一圈觀賞著準備上演的好戲，鄭澤運抓住車學沇伸到他褲頭的手，下意識的差點喊出對方的名字，但一想到那些視頻，又想到車學沇之前的舉動，車學沇甚至不敢跟自己求救……

車學沇不想讓自己知道，即使畫面中的他幾乎要崩潰還是選擇隱瞞，那麼他更不能讓車學沇發現……不能車學沇知道他現在面前的人是自己，在鄭澤運猶豫的瞬間面前的人已經湊到他身前解開他褲頭，在OMEGA信息素的誘惑下、車學沇手撫上自己下體的瞬間鄭澤運承認自己居然該死的像禽獸一般有了感覺。

事實上他對於自己認識十年的BETA朋友居然是個OMEGA驚訝只僅僅有一開始那瞬間，或許若他不是在這種情況下得知的他可能會更加淡定，原因出自於他早不曉得多少次妄想過車學沇是個OMEGA。

他總是想著，若車學沇是個OMEGA那和他一定會是天生一對，他們性格互補像是天生配對好的鑰匙和鎖，他有些內向不好與人熟悉，車學沇倒是自來熟的誇張，他不擅表達愛意、車學沇則是無時無刻都在散發愛情表現，他們之間的默契甚至是他一個眼神車學沇就自然的會給他倒水的程度。

鄭澤運不是沒有想過和一個BETA在一起，但車學沇似乎沒有那方面的意思，曾經他以為車學沇對自己過於黏膩的肢體接觸是因為喜歡他，但後來他發現車學沇對每一個和自己好的人，不管是弟弟還是朋友他對所有人都有著過分的愛情表現，他並不最特別的那一個。

於是鄭澤運又退回他的原定計畫，將來找一個溫柔可人的OMEGA伴侶度過下半生，至於車學沇，他們永遠會是最好的平生知己……

但是現在那個曾經讓他動心的平生知己、卻像個壞掉的人偶一般一邊癡癡的傻笑著握著他勃發的性器上下撫弄，鄭澤運一動也不敢動摀住自己的嘴甚至強忍著不發出一點聲音，他怕車學沇認出他的聲音。

「嗚…唔嗯。」感覺到手裡的性器已經完全硬挺，車學沇撐著有些發軟的身子趴下去，握著性器的根部張口含入口中，是他很熟悉的事情，但不曉得是不是因為信息素負載導致的昏沉和錯覺，他一直感覺到一個令他有些放鬆的信息素。

很像鄭澤運身上帶著的淡淡咖啡香。

兩人上演的性愛畫面讓四周的士兵調笑的吹起口哨，車學沇沒有太多的反應，對於這些他早就習慣了，反到事鄭澤運心中生出一把怒火，放手按住車學沇的肩膀想讓他停下，但在長官的眼神下又只能收回手。

然而車學沇誤會了他正服侍的ALPHA這樣的舉動，他吐出嘴裡舔弄著的陰莖，跪坐起身來往後坐下在對方面前岔開腿，露出已經被蹂躪了一整天紅腫的肉穴，被肏弄的還合不攏的穴口微微張著，周圍黏著白濁的精液，車學沇粗喘著氣伸手一手固定住自己的大腿、一手探到自己的下身用兩指撐開下身的穴口歪著頭傻笑:「小狗想要主人……哈嗯，還要……精液都射進來讓我懷孕…嘿…嘿嘿。」

士兵們總是在車學沇說出這些下流的話時哄堂大笑，他們喜歡逼著他講一些侮辱性的話語，久了車學沇也不再用他們強逼，崩壞的精神和身體自然而然的配合著，但是他這次等了好久一直等不到粗大的性器再來填滿他的身體。

以往他只要一扳開腿就不會有任何一秒的休息時間，每每一人在他體內發洩完退出馬上就會有下一人補上，身體永遠都大大敞開著等帶著下一次的侵犯，但是這次對面的ALPHA遲遲沒有下一步舉動。

這些反常反而讓車學沇驚慌，他有些不知所措的小聲咽嗚著，直到一旁的士兵調笑的開口:「怎麼辦啊?小母狗太多人用過了人家不想要你啊。」

「嗚!嗚嗚…不要，嗚…拜託，主人…主人，我會讓您舒服的，拜託使用小狗吧。」

鄭澤運不曉得車學沇為何會突然像發了瘋似的胡言亂語，只見他爬起身來手腳並用跌跌撞撞的趴到他面前低下頭來又是含住自己還挺立著的性器又吸又舔，惹得鄭澤運到抽了一口氣，想讓他住手但又不敢開口。

在這鬆懈的瞬間他卻突然被車學沇給推倒，仰躺在地上的鄭澤運有些慌亂的握住爬到自己身上人的腿根，但車學沇卻已經不管不顧的握住他硬挺的陰莖對準自己濕潤的後穴一下子就坐了進去。

「嗚!啊…哈嗯。」

「嗚嗯……」

兩人幾乎同時發出一聲悶吭，鄭澤運不敢發出聲只能瞇著眼捉著車學沇的腿抬頭看向那眼睛被布條矇住的人兒，車學沇微微張著口吐著紅潤的小舌喘著氣，渾身透著一股發熱的紅潤，他喘了幾口氣晃了晃腦袋傻笑著低下頭，雙手按著鄭澤運的覆著薄肌肉的腹部:「主人好棒…好粗，好喜歡、嗯啊……哈嗯。」

車學沇說著一邊晃動起腰肢用濕潤熾熱的肉穴套弄著體內勃發的陰莖，但是奇怪的是他服侍的ALPHA一直沒有發出回應，唯一有的動作只有不時捏緊他腿根的手掌。

「人家不滿意啊小母狗，這樣子是不合格的吧?」

這時一旁的士兵又開始火上澆油，車學沇一聽到不合格幾個字臉上的神情又有了些變化，鄭澤運不曉得這些日子車學沇到底被強迫灌輸了多少可怕的思想，只見他抽了幾口氣，身體越抖越厲害滴下頭還有些結結巴巴的開口:「主人…對、對不起，嗚…裡面…裡面也給您插，嗚…嗚嗯，不要…不要生氣、對不起。」

在鄭澤運還沒完全消化車學沇話中的意思時，車學沇便稍稍撐起身子調整了角度，鄭澤運感受到自己的陰莖頂到穴道裡面柔軟的入口，在車學沇一用力坐下時完全進入OMEGA的生殖道，鄭澤運這才真真切切的體會到車學沇真的是一個OMEGA的事實。

有些魯莽的進入讓兩人又是發出一聲悶吭，先恢復過來的是車學沇，早就已經習慣生殖腔被插入的OMEGA只是稍稍適應了一下便繼續扶著身下的人開始上下律動，被調教的敏感的身體源源不絕的從體內分泌出淫液，生殖道磨擦帶來的快感和錯亂的信息素混雜再一起讓他腦袋發熱，如同吸了毒一般渾身輕飄飄的。

「啊...啊嗯，好棒...主人好棒，小狗被插的好舒服…嗚，主人的肉棒…啊啊，還要好多，嗚嗯。」車學沇失神的淫喊和緊緻的肉穴加上高漲的OMEGA發情信息素讓不斷的勾引著鄭澤運的情慾，但壓力讓他即便身體上忍不住快感心裡還是想拒絕這一切，他握緊了車學沇的大腿不敢再去看眼前的人。

「這樣不行吧，不是教過你好多次怎麼做了嗎小母狗，要好好用身體服侍你的主人啊。」性事進行到一半那些不懷好意的士兵們竟是湊上前來，鄭澤運瞪大眼經沒來得及阻止他們，只能眼睜睜的看著他們按住車學沇的肩膀，兩旁各自有人拉開他的大腿。

車學沇身後的士兵一邊下壓著車學沇的肩膀一手伸到他的下腹死死的往裡按壓，頓時車學沇仰著頭張著嘴發出呃呃的幾聲慘叫卻很快也失了聲，這時發現他們在做什麼的鄭澤運瞪大雙眼開始掙扎起來。

埋在車學沇體內的陰莖底到了生殖道的底端的腔口，這些士兵按著車學沇不停的推擠著他下腹子宮的位置往下按，有基本OMEGA生理常識的人都知道，OMEGA被強迫打開內腔會有多痛。

「住手!住手!嗚!」鄭澤運終於忍不住的喊了出來，但那些士兵卻沒有要停手的意思，甚至有人壓制住他的手臂，拿著布條堵上他的嘴，鄭澤運那一刻甚至痛恨自己為什麼不能乾脆陽痿，但現實卻是他受到OMEGA的誘引下身充血硬的發脹，切切實實的成為傷害車學沇的利刃。

不管有了幾次經驗，內腔被強硬打開的疼痛和恐懼都還是次次讓車學沇崩潰，矇著眼的布條早就被淚水染濕成了兩塊深色的印子，腦袋昏昏糊糊的似乎聽到有人再喊著什麼，但他不知道什麼都不知道，直到體內的陰莖終於沖破內腔口撞進去後他士兵們才放開他的大腿，癱軟無力的垂下下腹脹痛的抽蓄，張著口卻發不出聲來。

鄭澤運瞪大雙眼看著眼前的車學沇微微向後仰著急促的吸著氣，抬起手胡亂的在身體兩側摸索著，結果卻發現他只是在找尋支撐點，鄭澤運沒想到只是剛找到可以平衡的姿勢車學沇就微微跪坐起身自主的開始上下晃動身體。

「嗚…哈嗯，主人…主人肏的小母狗好舒服…哈啊。」車學沇胡言亂語的喊著似乎是支撐不住又只好往前彎腰像方才一樣扶著身下人的腹部，扭動著臀部讓陰莖在內腔裡攪動:「小母狗都被肏開了啊…主人要射到子宮裡嘿..嘿嘿。」

「小狗是不是被肏的很舒服啊?」

「好棒…主人好棒…還要嗚…哈嗯。」反射性的回應著士兵下流的話語，車學沇晃著腦袋傻笑著。

「真是淫蕩的小騷貨。」

「嗯…我是騷貨最喜歡…喜歡精液。」

「只喜歡精液嗎?不喜歡給你精液的主人嗎?」士兵們惡劣的對話持續著，鄭澤運阻止不了，他除了發出嗚嗚的反抗聲什麼都做不了。

「喜歡…最喜歡主人們，主人的陰莖插的小母狗好舒服嗚…還要。」車學沇恍恍惚惚的點著頭，一邊盡力的扭著腰似是想滿足他身下的“主人”。

「那麼既然小狗那麼喜歡主人，我們應該讓你們見一下是不是?」

一旁的長官說出這句話時鄭澤運不可置信的瞥頭眼瞪大雙眼，被按在地上的鄭澤運瘋狂的晃著腦袋，不要讓車學沇知道，這是最後的底線他不能成為壓倒車學沇那最後一根稻草，但他才發現，這根本就是他們一開始的目的。

「吶?」鄭澤運是如此慌張但從頭到尾被矇著眼精神智不清的車學沇根本沒有什麼反應，只是傻笑著恍恍惚惚的應了一聲，接著突然感覺有人伸手到他後腦勺一把扯下他眼睛上矇著的布條。

車學沇久未見光的雙眼在瞬間有些不舒服的瞇起，眨了眨眼模糊的視線才慢慢找回，他在士兵們的笑聲中低下頭來看著身下的人。

很快的車學沇臉上本來癡傻的笑容漸漸僵硬換上了不可置信的表情，他渾身顫抖卻發不出任何一個音節。

鄭澤運?

鄭澤運就那樣看著車學沇，從神智不清的傻笑漸漸冷靜下來，但顫抖的身體透露出他內心的惶恐，但他始終沒有說一句話、一個字，沒有問他為什麼在這，沒有任何其他的動作，他就只是彎著腰扶著他坐在自己身上，由上而下靜靜的看著，接著鄭澤運看見從那人眼眶裡滑下的淚珠。

滴答一聲、滴落在自己的臉頰。

※

BAD END


End file.
